I Won't Say (I'm In Love)
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: ¿Quieres saber que sucede si comes mucho y ves un maratón de películas infantiles? Entonces ven. N/A Universo Alterno y Cambio en la personalidad. Como ven soy bastante malo en esto, entonces por lastima al menos entren.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes son de Marvel y la canción I Won't Say (I'm In Love) es de Disney de la película Hércules**

**N/A. Universo Alterno y posible cambios en la personalidad.**

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas. No se dio cuenta del momento en que alguien lo dejo en aquel parque, seguramente habían sido los amigos de su hermano, lo último que recordaba era ver viejas películas de Disney con Tony, Thor y sus molestos amigos.

-Seguramente fue Stark el que escolto todo- se quejó. Luego podría planear una buena venganza para ellos, pero en ese momento debía ir de regreso a la casa de sus padres. Todo estaba muy oscuro, apenas iluminado por las lámparas en el camino. Intento recordar que fue lo que paso, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Tony.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se quejó el pelinegro. No lograba entender, hacia unos años que conocía a Stark por su hermano, el bruto de Thor, pero hasta hacía pocos meses se llevaban relativamente bien. Tenía semanas pensando en Tony, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero ya hacían todo juntos, desde ir al cine, a comer o a ver los partidos de futbol americano de Thor y sus demás amigos, todos unos **BRUTOS.**

Siempre le gusto estar solo o leyendo de vez en cuando estar con sus amigos y algunos muchachos, desde que termino con alguien que no vale la pena mencionan, prefería tener ligues ocasionales y sexo casual. Al menos hasta antes de ¿salir? Más con Tony, el estúpido "niño" prodigio, futuro heredero de Stark Inc. Era tan molesto el no poder pensar en nadie más la mayor parte del tiempo y el darse cuenta de ello volvía loco a Loki*

Anthony era tan bueno tan Tony que le molestaba, le molestaba el no poder pensar en nadie, el no poder alejarse de él siendo que siempre lo odio, un odio mutuo como el que tenían los demás amigos de Thor por él, los soportaba meramente por su hermano y por ello evitaba no hacerles bromas, bueno no tan pesadas, omitiendo claro el tinte, el polvo que le dio comezón a Frandal, el mojar con una manguera "accidentalmente" a Steve, pero solo eran bromas inofensivas.

Se daba cuenta que Tony pese a sus comentario absurdos, su "genialidad", su forma de ser tan de niño mimado, se preocupaba por el incluso más que Thor y notaba que el mismo tenia sentimientos encontrados hacia el hijo de Howard.

-¡NO¡- pego un grito. Él no podía tener sentimientos por aquel presumido sujetos. Al menos no podía aceptarlo.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque. De la nada sintió unas inmensas necesidades de cantar, muy en su interior se sentía infantil, pero la música que inicio en el fondo lo saco de sus pensamientos ¿Qué ratos estaba pasando?

**Si a los engaños dieran premio.**

**Hubiera varios ya ganado.**

**No me interesa tener a nadie**

**Todo es historia ya lo sé todo.**

No pudo evitar ponerse de pie, las palabras en forma de canto salieron por si solas "¿Qué estás haciendo Loki?" se reprendió "Esto no es un absurdo musical de Disney deja de cantar e ignora esa molesta música" su mente lo molestaba, él se molestaba y sin embargo se encontró a si mismo caminando con pasos lentos por el parque, sus pasos fueron elegante y no cortos al ir avanzando

**¿A quién crees que engañas?**

**Él es lo que tu más quieres,**

**Ocultarlo tratas,**

**Es hermoso lo que sientes,**

**No lo disimules,**

**Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón.**

Escucho cantar de repente a unas personas y al darse vuelta se encontró con su hermano y sus malditos amigos. Desde Clint hasta Steve entonando todos, la maldita canción ¿Quién se creen que son? ¿Las musas de Hércules? Reflexionaba y sin embargo no podía detener sus pasos, su enojo por lo que estaba insinuando pues no sentía nada por Tony no el no tenía sentimientos ¿no? Deja de molestarme ya maldita sea ¿Por qué siempre me sucede lo más extraño a mí? Le grito a su cerebro.

**No van a oír que lo diga, no, no.**

Se giró para verlos de frente y luego seguir avanzando.

**Tu sueño es no lo niegues Uho.**

Contestaron al unísono a la par que aparecieron frente al pelinegro, intentaban que admitiera sus sentimientos.

**Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor.**

Se lo negó así mismo, cruzo los brazos y siguió andando por el parque intentando huir de quienes lo perseguían y esa muy molesta música de fondo. Intentando huir de sus sentimientos.

**Creía ya haber aprendido**

**Siempre al inicio es hermoso**

**Mi mente dice ten cuidado**

**PORQUE NO TODO ES MARAVILLOSO**

Se intentó persuadir de lo peligroso que era tener sentimientos hacia alguien, ya antes fue vilmente decepcionado, recordó al sujeto que lo abandono por alguien más cuando tenía veinte ósea un año atrás de esa escena tan bizarra.

**Claramente vemos**

**Que lo quieres y lo extrañas**

**No lo aceptaremos**

**Date cuenta que lo amas**

**Trata de admitirlo**

**Tienes que aceptarlo**

**Muy enamorado estas**

No le dieron tregua al irse acercando de nuevo. Loki no entendía cómo es que aparecían de repente, todo aquello era tan irreal. No él no extrañaba a Tony, a su barba de días que estaba seguro le picaría si se juntaban sus labios, a su maldito e irritante sentido del humor, no él no lo aceptaba es decir no sentía nada más por el que una simple amistad porque eran solo amigos ¿no?

No, a Tony jamás le molesto ver a Frandal coqueteándole para molestar a Thor y si lo golpeo fue solo porque era un maldito, a él no le molestaba ver a su amigos Bruce tan cercano no tenían celos. No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

**Uh Oh Oh Oh**

**No van a oír que lo diga, no, no**

Les advirtió con un gesto de enojo antes de correr para escapar de aquellos molestos sujetos. Encontró por fin el final del parque viendo de repente un cartel gigante en uno de los edificios, este galardonaba a Tony por haber construido un robot funcional y ganar uno de los concursos a nivel internación, sin poder darse cuenta o poder evitarlo puso un gesto algo vergonzoso sintiendo orgullo por su supuesto amigo, el mismo gesto que quito de repente.

**Ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor**

Sin poder entender ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? Se giró de nuevo para verles negando con sus brazos, con su cabeza, intentando negárselo a si mismo.

**No insistan mas no diré que es amor**

Logro advertir.

**Quieras o no te atrapo el amor**

Entonaron sin dar tregua y el volvió a correr para escapar de sus pensamientos y de ellos,

**No pidan más que lo diga**

Les rogo al encontrárselos a unos pasos de su casa, o al menos la de sus padres, molesto.

**No lo dice más**

Le dieron el paso para entrar a su casa y cerrar de golpe la puerta detrás bastante exaltado y con su corazón latiendo a mil.

**No harán jamás que lo diga**

Comento para sí mismo recargado en la puerta de aquel sitio.

**Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor**

Ellos repitieron desde la puerta. El piso de repente se abrió y este se sintió desplazarse por el suelo. Hasta de golpe moverse.

En el momento en que la musca de fondo desapareció y que se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el pecho de Tony con sus amigos roncando alrededor y una escena del rey león en el televisor gigante de su sala se dio cuenta que no fue nada real. Tomo el control remoto y presiono un botón para que el brillo no molesta a los presentes se quedó unos minutos sobre el mueble meditando y observando a Tony a su lado con Thor en el otro y los demás en el suelo.

**Nadie sabrá, no hablare de mi amor**

Entono por lo bajo para sí mismo, subió sus piernas en las de su hermano y reacomodo su rostro sobre el pecho de Tony con una curva en sus labios un tanto visible antes de volver a perderse en si mismo.

* * *

*** Loco a Loki ¿entendieron? Loco Loki ¿lo entienden? Si, no tengo amigos**

**Es la versión en latino. Es que la versión en castellano es fea dahh -lease con tono de retraso- me pongo serio, en castellano no estoy acostumbrado, en realidad me gusta, pero crecí y me acostumbre a este es todo. Si hubiera encontrado una traducción buena lo hubiera puesto en ingles.**


End file.
